


Escape Orbit

by hellkatedragon



Category: Heaven Will Be Mine (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Light Bondage, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkatedragon/pseuds/hellkatedragon
Summary: ORIGIN: Ambient Tidal InformationAUTHOR: [A Breakdown]I know I'm disgusting. I know I'll never be able to be talented the way my sister is. I know I'll never be able to pretend to be normal enough to be loved on Earth.But I love her so much. I miss when we were close. I miss when we were all we had.Do you think, if I got the chance, I could pull her down with me?Haha. Even I'm not that stupid.





	Escape Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGIN: Memorial Foundation Pilot Wellness Program  
> AUTHOR: Pilot Mental Health Assessment Report
> 
> Europa, considering the psychiatric evaluation of your nieces- everything mostly checks out, and it'll probably be fine, but there are a few things I want you to keep an eye on:
> 
> Halimede, despite being very talented herself, has quite the inferiority complex towards Triton. But despite being the way she is, she's surprisingly amenable around her sister. Almost dangerously so, even to the point of losing much of her will around her.
> 
> Triton's evaluation was perfect as usual, but I would be careful about stationing her too close to her sister. It's hard to say for sure how Halimede will act if she spends too much time around her.

“God, I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

That’s what Triton said as she reached her hand up her trembling sister’s sweater, tracing a line up her side, to her back, around to her chest, circling her breast. She claimed to have never done this sort of thing before but Halimede wouldn’t have guessed; she moved with a delicate and unfeeling grace that made her feel like an object. The kind of confidence that you can only have if you don’t care either way.

Halimede’s hands were already tied together on the bedpost behind her, and the weight of her sister on top of her hips gave her virtually no freedom of movement. She reveled in the feeling of not having a choice, even though she knew (or at least felt) that this was all because of her, that her sister was doing this all for her sake (even if Triton practically forced the admission out of her). She finally grabbed her breast, squeezing it tight through her bra, teasing her nipple between her fingers.

“Ah-…Tri…”

Triton gave her a blank look before pulling her sweater up over her head, resting it on her wrists, and began to unbutton her own dress shirt. Halimede could only stare and breathe heavier.

“I hope this goes without saying, but…” She didn’t even bother unhooking Halimede’s bra, choosing instead to just push it up to her collarbone.

“I’m not going to enter some kind of incestuous relationship with you.”

She lowered her head down to her sister’s nipple, teasing it with the tip of her tongue before pulling it between her lips.

“Tri…I don’t- ah, h, want that…” she choked out between breaths.

“You’ve never been very good at lying to me, Halimede.”

And it’s true, it was a lie, because she loved her sister so much, she was the epitome of everything she could and never would be. Talented in every way and able to be anything people asked of her. She thought if she could be closer to her sister, she could be more perfect like her, or her sister could be more depraved like her, she didn’t care which. She could just feel the gulf that had grown between them over time and wanted desperately for it to be closed.

This didn’t feel anything like she had imagined, but she still wanted it anyway.

Triton slid a hand up the side of her sister’s neck and pulled her face in close to her ear.

“So what do you want me to do, then?” But Halimede choked a bit, her mind blank from arousal and stress, and couldn’t think of anything to say before she was asked in a slightly more agitated tone, “Do you want me to finger you?”

“…Y-yes,” she responded meekly.

“Gross.”

Triton turned her sister’s face towards hers and kissed her for the first time that night, deep and forceful and short-lived. ( _She’s better at that too,_ Halimede couldn’t help but think to herself.) She slid her hand beneath Halimede’s skirt, beneath her soaked underwear, down and into her. She felt the position was a bit awkward so she readjusted her legs and straddled her sister’s thigh (who could feel that her underwear was soaked, too) and wrapped her arm around her back. Halimede jumped, yelped, tried to pull her restrained arms down around her sister to no avail.

“Tri, mn, Tri,” she moaned.

Triton stayed silent, despite grinding against her, except for her labored breathing, and even that felt rehearsed. She started slow, feeling her sister’s convulsions underneath her as she moved faster. Halimede could feel her pull closer and deeper as she came, squirming and squealing. She couldn’t tell if her sister had come; she responded only by pulling her free hand through her hair and letting out an exasperated “Good girl.”

Halimede didn’t feel any closer to her, but she still had hope.

 

**********************

 

They had already been given their new orders: She and her aunt would be staying in space, while Triton and many others would be going home. Her mission and custom Ship-Self, the Lo Sulci, would be inherited by her almost equally talented sister Halimede. There was a mandatory send-off ceremony where Triton gave a short speech about the importance of their mission in space, how they needed to bring home everyone, even if they resisted. She didn’t look sad or even worried – she seemed hopeful. Glowing. Glad to be finally going home.

After the ceremony was over, Halimede couldn’t even make it back to her room before breaking down, sobbing, alone, in a bathroom stall.


End file.
